Camino a la Grandeza
by AlexaDavS
Summary: En una noche de verano, en Little Hangleton aparece un joven de pelo azabache y ojos oscuros como el cielo que se extendía sobre él.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes en esta historia no me pertenecen, sino a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling. El momento tampoco me pertenece. Lo único que me pertenece es lo sucedido en el momento.

**A/N:** Esto lo escribí en una actividad llamada 'Momentos Perdidos', a través de los siete libros de Harry Potter. El nombre lo dice todo así que... Que lo disfruten :D

* * *

Little Hangleton era normalmente un lugar en el que la gente hablaba con amigos de años y saludaba a los vecinos conocidos. Donde la gente caminaba por sus calles con tranquilidad. Donde, mayormente las mujeres, pasaban de oído en oído algún chisme compartido en la taberna del pueblo, llamada El Ahorcado. Pero por una extraña razón, esa noche de verano no era así. Estaba sumergido en un silencio sepulcral, donde se podía oír hasta el más débil ruido de los animales más pequeños. Todas las casas estaban en la más completa oscuridad. El aire era tenso, y causaba escalofríos al que lo respirara.

Las únicas luces aparentemente existentes en el pueblo eran la que venían de una finca, con una colina que dominaba al pueblo, coronada por una mansión que se alzaba imponente. Pocas luces en la mansión se vislumbraban por las ventanas, al igual que las de una casita no muy lejos de la monumental casa que, se adivinaba, era del jardinero.

Frank Bryce, con una pierna rígida a causa de la guerra, miraba sin ver hacia afuera de la ventana de su saloncito. En sus manos tenía una taza de té que le ayudaba en su dolor de pierna, y relajándose en su sillón favorito, que estaba situado justo al lado de la ventana, en un ángulo que Frank podía ver perfectamente la mansión y la entrada a la finca. Sus ojos estaban fijos en las ventanas de la formidable casa de la familia con la que trabajaba, en las que se percibía luz, señalando que la familia de tres integrantes aun cenaba.

Un ruido, parecido al que producían las armas de fuego que tanto había usado en la guerra, lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y lo puso en alerta, obligándole a mirar directamente al lugar donde se podía entrar a la finca. Unos metros más allá, pudo observar que un joven avanzaba con semblante seguro y decidido por la acera de enfrente. Frank, decidiendo que aquel ruido no era nada igual, solo parecido, al de un arma de fuego, no le puso más importancia al asunto y prefirió irse a dormir.

Tom Marvolo Riddle era un joven alto, tal vez midiendo un metro y ochenta, su pelo bien estilizado era de un color negro azabache, y sus ojos tan oscuros como el cielo que se extendía sobre él; su piel pálida como el mármol. Llevaba un sencillo traje negro, que contrastaba con el níveo color de su piel. Sus manos eran delgadas y de dedos largos, donde en una llevaba un pequeño diario de pastas negras y en la otra sujetaba firmemente una simple rama para los ojos de los que habitaban en ese pueblo. Pero había personas en este mundo que la reconocerían por lo que en verdad era: una varita mágica.

El joven Riddle caminaba con paso decidido por la calle en la cual se había aparecido pocos segundos antes, yendo directamente hacia la entrada de la casa de sus abuelos y padre. Sonreía para sí mismo ante el pensamiento de lo que ansiaba hacer en unos momentos más. Entró al terreno codiciado por el joven mago y subió la colina hasta llegar justo frente a la puerta principal de Riddle Manor.

Pensó, petulante, que como miembro de la familia tenía derecho a entrar a esa casa, aunque fuera por una vez en la vida y para hacer algo que no era bien visto para las personas normales. Pero él no era normal, pensó para sí con altanería. Ni siquiera se molestó en llamar a la puerta. Con un solo movimiento de varita, las cerraduras de la puerta cayeron y le dejaron el paso libre para entrar. Caminó con satisfacción por el amplio vestíbulo, observando todo a su alrededor sin perderse ni un detalle. El ambiente tenía un olor que le indicó que sus familiares estaban cenando. Guió sus pies hacia donde adivinaba estaba la puerta para el comedor, y no se equivocaba. Ahí sentados, terminando su cena y platicando calmadamente, estaban sus abuelos y el hombre que lo había abandonado a él y a su madre, todos esos años atrás. Tres pares de ojos se clavaron en él en cuanto la puerta hizo ruido al abrirse. Él entró como si lo hubiera hecho ya muchas veces y tomó lugar en una de las sillas vacías sin que nadie se lo pidiera.

Era evidente que las tres personas habían querido preguntarle a gritos su nombre o que hacía ahí, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, pero no dijeron nada, tan pasmados con el increíble parecido entre el joven mago de ojos oscuros y el otro no tan joven sentado a la mesa. Los ojos de la mujer iban de uno a otro sin poder creerse lo que estaba viendo. El hombre más grande fue el primero en salir de su estupor. Frunció el ceño y le gruñó:

– ¿Quién eres tú? –Tom sonrió con suficiencia, como si esperando ese tipo de comportamiento.

–Eso te lo sabría explicar mejor este caballero a mi derecha. –entonces volvió su mirada hacia su padre sonriéndole de esa manera que hacía temblar hasta el más valiente. El Tom Riddle más grande no fue la excepción. – ¿O no te acuerdas lo que pasó hace más de quince años? ¿Cuándo abandonaste a esa pobre mujer embarazada? –entonces sus ojos se oscurecieron peligrosamente. El mayor se encogió ante su intensidad.

– ¿De qué está hablando este joven, Tom? –la mujer, Mary, preguntó aun con los ojos muy abiertos de la sorpresa.

Tom Riddle Sr. tragó con fuerza, preguntándose cómo podría hablar de 'ese' tema después de tanto tiempo. Pero Tom Riddle Jr., decidiendo que sería más divertido contarlo él, no lo dejó contestar.

–No sé si recuerden, pero hace quince años su querido hijo –ahí Tom chico hizo una mueca de disgusto –, se escapó con una mujer que vivía no muy lejos de aquí llamada Mérope, abandonando a sus padres y a su, en ese entonces, prometida Cecilia. –Los dos, Thomas y Mary Riddle pusieron caras que dejaban ver claramente que lo recordaban. –Se habían ido lejos, nadie sabía adónde. Más o menos un año después de que se casaran, Mérope quedó embarazada, y su hijo la dejó abandonada, dejándola a su suerte, sin una sola moneda para gastar. Tom regresó al pueblo alegando haber estado bajo los hechizos de una malvada bruja y así poder proteger su imagen de hijo perfecto. Mientras tanto, Mérope seguía en su desgracia, vendiendo su más preciada posesión, que era un guardapelo que había pasado de generación en generación en su familia, y así poder mantenerse viva durante su embarazo y seguir cuidando al bebé que crecía dentro de ella. Aunque debo admitir que lo que le pagaron por ese valioso objeto no fue mucho. –Tom Jr. frunció sus labios con fastidio. –El último día de diciembre de 1926, Mérope llegó a un orfanato, en el cual tuvo a su bebé, muriendo momentos después, manteniéndose viva el suficiente tiempo para decir como deseaba que se llamara su hijo. El nombre del padre del niño, el del padre de ella y el apellido de su esposo.

Tom dejó de hablar para que sus dos abuelos pudieran procesar la información recién aprendida. Observó detenidamente sus rostros y pudo ver el desconcierto en sus ojos, para luego tornarse en un sentimiento de entendimiento y luego de enojo y reproche hacia su hijo.

Tom observó los siguientes minutos la diatriba que hacía Mary Riddle hacia su padre. Parecía que Thomas Riddle se hubiera quedado mudo por el desconcierto y la recriminación, viendo solamente cómo su hijo, -en esos momentos avergonzado, deseando salir de esa situación- era regañado por su esposa. Su mirada se detuvo en el joven sentado a su mesa, quien llevaba una sonrisa de satisfacción. Su inesperada presencia y la historia que en esa noche les había contado lo habían dejado clavado en su lugar, sin saber qué pensar.

Cuando la pequeña discusión terminó, Tom se puso de pie y con voz amable dijo:

–Me gustaría seguir con esta historia, pero preferiría un lugar más apropiado.

Mary Riddle se levantó también.

–Creo que tienes razón –instó a su esposo e hijo a que se levantaran igualmente y le llamó a la criada para que retirara los platos de la mesa y les llevara té al Salón.

La señora Riddle los guió hacia el salón, donde tomaron el té y se observaban unos a otros en una conversación silenciosa. Tom ya se estaba impacientando hasta que por fin Mary volvió a hablar.

–Todo lo que nos dijiste… -no terminó. Tom pudo notar el ligero temblor en la voz de la mujer. -¿Tú eres mi nieto, verdad?

Tom sonrió malévolamente.

–Lo soy –la única mujer en la habitación asintió, ya esperándolo. ¿Quién no notaría el parecido entre los dos hombres llamados Tom Riddle? Sin embargo, las caras de Thomas y su hijo eran de tal sorpresa que hicieron que Tom bufara en desesperación.

–Pero no vine aquí para hablar de mi vida, –siguió hablando Tom, captando la atención de los otros tres –, vine a acabar con la de ustedes.

Tom sacó su varita y se levantó. Su abuela dio un chillido, más por las palabras que por la simple rama que era para ella, su padre se sobresaltó y se hundió en el sillón lo más que pudo, y su abuelo intentó levantarse, tratando de llegar a la escopeta que tenía de adorno en el salón. Pero sin éxito. Tom, apuntándole con la varita, lo había atado mágicamente, impidiéndole dar un paso más, y obligándolo a volver a sentarse. Apuntó entonces con su varita a su abuela.

Era una mujer atractiva, a pesar de su edad. Sus bucles oscuros caían sobre sus hombros con elegancia, y sus ojos azules brillaban con una profundidad como el mar al que igualaban en color. Una luz verde iluminó el lugar y cegó a los habitantes solo por un segundo.

– ¡Mamá! –se oyó el grito lejano de Tom Riddle.

Cuando la luminosidad volvió a su normalidad, Mary Riddle yacía muerta en el sillón en el cual estaba sentada, con los ojos muy abiertos en una expresión de inmenso terror. El brillo de sus pupilas quedando en el olvido.

Fue en ese momento que el anciano perdió sus estribos.

– ¡Mary! ¡Mary! ¡¿Qué le has hecho, bastardo?! ¡Regrésala en este mismo instante! ¡Mary! –Thomas se revolvía en la silla, intentando liberarse de las cuerdas invisibles que lo sujetaban fuertemente. Tom sonrió y un nuevo haz de luz verde le dio de lleno en el pecho a su abuelo. Thomas Riddle, al igual que su esposa, cayó lánguido en su silla, enseñando el terror de su expresión.

Tom Riddle Sr., que como su difunto padre estaba atado con magia, gritaba y pataleaba llamando a sus padres de que volvieran. Que inmaduro comportamiento, pensó Marvolo con un bufido. Una sádica sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras miraba con la cabeza ladeada a su padre. Tom Sr. dejó de moverse y de gritar al ver como los ojos de aquel joven brillaban de rojo por unos escasos momentos. Tom bajó su varita con la misma sonrisa y empezó a caminar por la habitación observándolo todo.

–Hace mucho que tenía ganas de hablar contigo padre –decía Marvolo, inspeccionando la chimenea. –Quería preguntarte qué se sentía abandonar a una pobre mujer esperando a un niño, _tu_ hijo. –Tom se volteó, mandándole una mirada acusadora a su progenitor. –Sé que ella no era una mujer tan hermosa como lo era tu amada Cecilia, pero ¿no sientes remordimiento al saber que abandonaste a tu hijo en la pobreza? ¿Al _heredero_ de los Riddle?

Tom siguió callado, una línea de su sudor resbalando desde su frente. Pero aun así, Marvolo no esperaba una respuesta. En vez de esperar que algún sonido abandonara la boca de su padre, sacó un pequeño vial del bolsillo de su saco. En su interior había un líquido ambarino. A pesar de su olor a miel, Marvolo sabía que su sabor no era nada comparado a la miel. Obligó al otro hombre tomarse el contenido y esperó a que surgieran los efectos. A los pocos segundos, se dio cuenta de cómo su cara se volvía de un ligero tono rojo, del sudor que ya estaba emanando en abundancia de su cuerpo, y de su respiración entrecortada.

Después de un minuto, el salón se llenó de gritos de dolor, mientras que Marvolo decía palabras en un lenguaje extraño. En el suelo, entre los dos hombres había un diario de pastas negras abierto a la mitad. Marvolo tenía su varita moviéndola en extraños movimientos sobre su cabeza. Del cuerpo de Tom, que ya estaba en el suelo, salía sangre de cortadas que no estaban ahí una hora antes. Los hilos de sangre iban mágicamente hacia el diario, que los absorbía al igual que una esponja absorbe al agua. El pecho de Marvolo despedía algo parecido a humo plateado, que también era absorbido por el diario. De un momento a otro, la oscuridad reinó junto con el silencio. Lo único que se escuchaba eran los jadeos de Tom Sr.

Marvolo iluminó el salón, y eliminó toda evidencia de que ahí haya existido algún ritual de magia negra. Sanando también las heridas de Tom.

Le dedicó una última sonrisa a su padre, apuntándole también con la varita.

–Espero que te hayas divertido. Lo preparé especialmente para ti. –Dijo refiriéndose al arte prohibida –, _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Luz verde pudo verse a través de las ventanas de Riddle Manor, pero nadie la vio.

Tom Marvolo Riddle borró de la memoria de la criada cualquier recuerdo de que lo haya visto, y con su diario bajo el brazo abandonó el hogar de su padre y abuelos. Con una sonrisa perversa, se alejó de Little Hangleton, satisfecho de que su plan haya salido a la perfección. Por fin tenía su primer horrocrux. Por fin iba en camino a la inmortalidad absoluta. Por fin estaba en camino a la grandeza.

* * *

**A/N:** Yo hice beta-revisión de esto, así que cualquier error... bueno, lo siento xD. Espero les haya gustado mi primera historia aquí en . Dejen reviews. :)


End file.
